This invention relates to image sensors and, particularly, to single-chip image sensor packaging.
The semiconductor sensor die employed in many digital cameras are wire bonded to the substrate or leadframe, so the die is oriented active face upward (in relation to the substrate or leadframe), with an opening to admit light in the molding overhead, or with a clear molding compound or a glass window in the molding overhead.